


Pretty Handsome

by Kashika



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashika/pseuds/Kashika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark thinks Jackson is handsome. Jackson isn't quite believing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero/gifts).



> My first ever GOT7 fanfic, just written down quickly for a friend the other day. Please enjoy xoxo

It was unfair. Truly discouraging at times even. Mark was breathing heavily, his hair and part of his clothes damp from his sweat, a few fateful droplets running down his temple or neck or pooling right in the dip of his collar bones. He was exhausted from training, sitting on the ground as did the rest of their group in various degrees. Rather, Jaebum was leaning against the wall, Jinyoung close to his right, both making vague gestures in turns and talking lazily. Yugyeom, Youngyae and Bambam were more lying on the ground than sitting instead, only their chests rising and falling and occasional bad jokes making them laugh and giggle.

And then, there was Jackson. He was as exhausted and sweaty and heavy-breathing and making comments in between just as the rest of them and honestly, it _wasn't fair_ how he could still look _so attractive_. He should look gross or at least ridiculous the way his cheeks were flushed red and his blond hair hanging in streaks into his face and the way sweat was covering his bare, muscular arms and how he occasionally licked over his lips and-

Mark averted his gaze, refusing the blush that was threatening to crawl up his neck, instead copying the action while staring into the mirror of their practice room instead. He ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his face, giving a sigh, only to find Jackson's eyes on him, unknowing of the fact that he could see the glance through the reflecting surface. The way those dark orbs seemed to travel his body up and down shortly before fixing onto some spot on his chest, it was in a way he'd never seen the other look at him before. He habitually bit on his lip at the tingling sensation that was running down his spine, seeing Jackson's eyes flicker up and his mouth parting slightly as if to say something, yet nothing came from the younger boy. Instead, the other just inhaled deeper than was probably necessary, the dark tank top straining over his chest and the line of his jaw being even more prominent and _could you please stop looking so good? It's not fair._

The room's attention was immediately on him and he realised too late that _fuck_ , he'd said that out loud. When he turned his face to look at the real Jackson instead of just his reflection, the Hong Kong native was gaping at him.

“Wh-huh?” was the very intelligent sound Jackson replied with, blinking dumb-struck, before a sudden laugh echoed from the younger's mouth.

“Good one, Mark.”

“I wasn't joking.” Mark deadpanned in an instant. Because despite hating to be embarrassed about having blurted out such a thing, he hated even more when Jackson was joking around when it came to his looks, always dismissing complimentary statements about them. The laugh had died as quickly as it had arisen and now his friend looked really gobsmacked.

“I'm all sweaty and gross.” Jackson pointed out. Mark tried to ignore the growing interest of the other five members around them.

“Sweaty? Yeah. Gross? No.” he shook his head in emphasis. The younger one pulled his lips into a pout, the way he would when protesting things like being called adorable both vocally as well as physically. Before he could say anything, though, Mark was suddenly on his feet, pointing a finger at Jackson.

“No. You're handsome. Now hush.” he said firmly, stopping the other mid-way on opening his mouth, then turning around to fetch himself his water bottle that was resting in a corner a few meters away. The matter was dropped after that as Jaebum announced that they'd lazed around enough and should go back to training. Jackson was oddly silent for the rest of it.

\---

“Did you mean that?” came the quiet voice through the darkness of their shared room and Mark moved slightly in his bed.

“Meant what? You have to be a bit more precise, Jacks.”

“That I'm handsome.” the younger clarified and he felt a hot rush to his face. He didn't try to fight it as much this time around though, as it was dark enough not to be noticed, hopefully.

“Sure.” he gave back rather meekly, much to his dismay as it sounded less sure than he would've liked. “I mean, you have nicely shaped eyes and strong cheekbones and a sharp jawline and soft looking li-skin. And an incredibly beautiful smile.” he felt himself babbling too much after the initial problem of feeling too unspirited, he now felt positively over-enthusiastic. Oh lord. There was silence for several long moments and a part of him wondered with dread if he'd said too much while another part of him was clinging to the stupid idea that maybe Jackson had fallen asleep. His slim hopes were immediately crushed though, when he could hear a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the room.

“You know, it's kind of hard to believe that when it's literally coming from the prettiest boy in the universe.”

Mark blinked. And again. And again. He was probably not looking much better than Jackson had at their practice a few hours ago, his brain barely recognising the uneasy shuffling suddenly to be heard from his friend's bed.

“Nevermind I said that just uh, go to sleep and stuff. Night.”

“Jackson, wait.” he finally came to his vocal senses again but there was no reply anymore.

“Jackson?”

Still nothing. Mark bit down on his lip and pulled his blanket off, standing up slowly to walk carefully over to his roommate without accidentally stepping on anything or tripping. When he felt the small thud of a bed against his shin in the barely lit room, he crouched in front of it, now able to make out a bit of Jackson's back that was turning towards him, a smooth shoulder and part of well defined shoulder-blades poking out under the blanket. He swallowed, poking the younger.

“Jackson.” he repeated his ealier words, still getting no reply, so he poked harder. And then again. It took three more pokes and a long-dragged version of the Hong Kong native's name to finally make the other snap and turn around to him with a half-barked “What?” that seemed to have more a purpose in hiding Jackson's embarrassment than serving as an actual question. His hair was tousled from the sudden movement and hanging in his friend's face again, his eyes impossibly dark, staring up at him while those pink lips were still separated slightly from the fading single syllable sentence. Mark was so distracted, he forgot what he wanted to say for a moment.

“You think I'm the prettiest boy in the universe?” he asked eventually, breathy, almost inaudible yet he was sure Jackson had heard him well and clear, eyes shifting and teeth abusing his bottom lip for a moment before he was offered a nod.

“Well, yeah, I mean, isn't it obvious? You just need to look into the mirror, really, I'm surely not the first person to ever think that or say that I mean Mark Tuan have you _looked_ at yourself with those angelic features and nice hair and you can wear anything and if someone's not fair on us then it's _you_ okay, not me, so-” he cut Jackson off with leaning down, placing a soft kiss onto those full lips, effectively shutting the rambling boy up into stunned silence. 

“If I'm the prettiest boy in the universe, then you are the most handsome one.” he declared as firmly as he could and this time, Jackson didn't protest. Instead, he felt like the sun had suddenly decided to rise hours earlier than it should when a breathtaking smile lit up the younger's beautiful face.

Instead of further words, he was pecked back three times in quick succession before a proper kiss ensued between them. Mark had never once hear Jackson protest that he's good-looking after that.


End file.
